


The Queen Sacrifice

by SniperMoran



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Oneshot, Sebastian was married, Xander is a cutie baby, before falling in love with Jim, but this is a sad story, his wife died on their anniversary, shhh it's okay, the title is a chess move, they had a son named Xander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SniperMoran/pseuds/SniperMoran
Summary: (Another short written for Twitter.)Nearly 15 years have passed since Sebastian Moran lost his beautiful wife Eliza.He and his son Xander are now living with James Moriarty.But Sebastian is alone, and it's his wedding anniversary, and the anniversary of his wife's death.He makes a call...





	

It was just another day, to anyone else.  
Another grey, cloudy day. Normal, for this time of year.  
There was nothing special about this day.

Sebastian sat out on the balcony, his phone in his hands. He stared up at the sky, the clouds reflecting in his watery eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut, a tear or two falling down his cheeks. He pressed the speed-dial and put the phone to his ear.

'Hi, this is Eliza Da-- Moran. *chuckles* I nearly slipped up again. This is Eliza Moran. I can't come to the phone right now, because I'm out living my life with my two favorite boys! Leave it at the beep--'

"Hey, El...it's...just me again. You know...it's...well it's nearly always me, isn't it? Always..." his voice cracked slightly as he opened his eyes, looking up towards the sky. "I wish you were here...Xan's growing up so fast and I just...I don't want to be my father, El. I want to be there for him, I want to be good for him...I'm so scared, sometimes that I'm..." he paused, swallowing heavily, blinking more tears from his eyes. "You'd know what to do, if you were still here...if you were still with us. He doesn't remember you, much...I think, sometimes, it's better that way. He isn't as hurt, then...when this day comes around."

He looked away from the sky and down at the railing in front of him, where his hand was gripping it, holding himself up. His knuckles were white, but his eyes fell on his ring finger for a moment. "I miss you more and more every year that passes....They say time heals all wounds, but I think that's just bullshit, you know? Bullshit...it just seems to be opening mine wider and wider and pouring the fucking--sorry hun....pouring the salt in." He sighed, chuckling lightly before his face fell, letting his eyelids slip closed. Tears fell a little more freely down his face.  
"Why couldn't it have been me? Why'd I have to argue? Why'd I-....why'd I let you walk out that door? It should have been me...but I was just so fu-...I was just so stubborn..." he breathed, his voice cracking as he fought back the sobs that wanted to crash down like a tidal wave. "I have to go now, El...Xan will be home any minute....I love you, honey....always."  
He paused a moment, clutching his phone, choking up slightly.  
"...Happy Anniversary..."

He shut his phone, hanging up and dropped the phone to the ground beside him as his knees gave out beneath him. He cradled his own head, gripping at the back of his hair, silent sobs wracking his body. Tears streamed down his cheeks but no sound left his mouth. His entire body shook and he began to rock slightly, reaching up with a quivering hand to pull at the chain around his neck, bringing the ring attached to the chain to his lips.  
It was then, finally, that the sound was freed from within, a broken sob of a man torn apart and lost.  
A man that would pick himself back up in a few moments, stuff his phone in his pocket, maybe have a smoke and would greet his son with a smile and some food.  
Because that's who he was.  
That, was Sebastian Moran.  
He was the strong one. The strong, broken one.

The noir hero.

**Author's Note:**

> "The noir hero is a knight in blood caked armor. He's dirty and he does his best to deny the fact that he's a hero the whole time." - Frank Miller


End file.
